


Holiday Drabbles

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, FaceTime Sex, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A collection of five Evanstan holiday drabbles.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. gingerbread

Chris’ hands cover Libby’s little ones on the rolling pin as they smooth out the glob of gingerbread dough. Cookie trays of snowmen, trees and little men patiently await their adornment of candy buttons and ornaments. 

Sebastian’s home from the grocery store and he makes his way into the kitchen with two heavy paper bags in his arms.

Like it’s meant to be, Last Christmas starts to play on the bluetooth speaker which immediately puts a big smile on Chris’s face. 

“It’s your song, babe.” He calls out, though his eyes don’t leave the countertop, he’s too focused on the cookies. 

With his arms now empty, Sebastian moves in behind them, wrapping he and Libby both up in a big bear hug. Chris doesn’t even mind the snowflakes that fall from his husband’s hair and onto his cheek.

_“Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special”_

Sebastian bellows completely off-key, moving all three of them along to the beat of the song. Chris chuckles loudly, his heart filled with so much warmth and adoration for these two perfect people.

“No! Papa!” Libby objects abandoning the snowflake cookie cutter to look at her dads. 

“You don’t like my singing?” Sebastian asks her, pretending to be a little hurt by her words, but Chris can see him biting back a smile.

Libby shakes her head and Chris tries not to laugh. 

“Give _Daddy_ your heart.” She says rather indignantly. 

Understanding fills Seb’s expression and he squeezes them both tight. 

“He’s already got it, Munchkin. You do too.” He ruffles a hand in her blonde hair and Chris’ heart grows two sizes.

“Awww you’ve got mine too, sweetheart.” Chris says angling his head to the side so he can press a kiss to Seb’s cheek. Though Sebastian shifts so their mouths slot together and Chris hums approval as Seb’s lips brush his own.

The classic Christmas tune continues to play and with her dads distracted for the moment, Libby’s sneaky fingers reach into the bowl of red and green M&Ms on the counter.

“I heard that,” Chris mumbles breaking the kiss. He turns back quickly towards his three year old who already has at least six of them in her mouth. “Those are for the cookies, Lib.”

Sebastian laughs clearly amused by their daughter’s fast one. He reaches past both Chris and Libby, nabbing a few chocolate candies for himself.

Libby grins up at her newfound accomplice. And Sebastian shoots her a conspiring wink.

“You can punish me later.” Seb whispers in Chris’ ear just before he walks away, back towards the foyer to get the rest of the groceries. 

And Chris really likes the sound of that. 


	2. tinsel

“Are you even lifting?” Chris shouts at Sebastian, who is a good seven feet away on the other end of a gigantic Christmas tree. Had there been a California redwood on the lot, Sebastian wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if Chris had suggested they strap the 200 feet monstrosity to the top of his SUV.

“Of course, I’m _lifting,”_ he replies, huffing out an exasperated grunt. He can feel the trickle of sweat roll down his back. Even so, Sebastian digs deep and pushes the trunk up a couple inches higher. 

He’d anticipated a leisurely outing with his boyfriend and yet somehow Sebastian had expended way more energy than he ever thought possible. There had been no walking hand in hand while they perused the trees, sipping on his overpriced holiday coffee. Rather, Chris bounded from each tree to the next excitedly assessing the size, the bushiness and overall festiveness, which Seb didn’t even know was a thing. It had been cute to watch, the overwhelming enthusiasm paired with the ear to ear smile on his boyfriend’s face. 

Sebastian isn’t even sure this enormity of a tree will even fit in the spacious living room of Chris’ farmhouse and now that they can barely make it through the front door, it’s hard not to burst out into laughter. Doesn’t help that Dodger is dancing around them in a frenzy to see the toy his dad has brought home.

“Calm down, Bubba!” Chris orders his best friend who is still much too interested in all the new smells. 

It’s a good twenty minute workout until the tree is standing upright, in front of the large glass doors that line the wall. It fits, but barely. 

Sebastian throws himself on the sectional opposite the tree, his body sagging against the soft cushions. Dodger promptly leaps up on his lap, licks his face and makes himself at home.

“Don’t have much room for a tree topper,” he muses, noting the negligible distance between the top of the tree and the exposed ceiling beam. 

Chris takes a couple steps back, appraisingly. “Guess I went a little overboard.”

_“You?_ Never.” Seb laughs and Chris sticks out his tongue knowing the jab is totally merited. 

He plops down on the couch next to Seb, leaning his head on his shoulder. The heavy weight of Chris’ body leaning on him is comforting. Like one of those weighted blankets ads that are always popping up on his Instagram.

Sebastian smiles, his fingers methodically scratching behind Dodger’s ears. Not at all surprised to find that Chris’ eyes are already closed, seeing as the man is the master of cat naps. His own muscles begin to relax as he listens to the calming melody of boyfriend’s steady breaths. 

***

A couple hours later after an impromptu group nap on the couch, Sebastian is in the kitchen with a tea towel in his hands drying the last of the silverware.

“Now comes my favourite part!” Chris exclaims, the last of the plastic totes in his arms. Sebastian might have taken an extra long time with the dishes just to get out of more physical labour. Plus the view of Chris’ biceps straining in his patriots t-shirt while he works to collect all of the ornaments is barely a hardship. 

He starts by opening boxes, searching for the tinsel that will go on as soon as Chris is done stringing the lights. Though it’s the string of frustrated curses that fall from his boyfriend’s lips that catch his attention. He glances up to see that Chris has somehow tangled himself up in cords, looking like the victim of a Kevin McAllister level boobytrap; the sight both makes Sebastian laugh and gives him some rather naughty ideas. 

“Need some help?” He offers instead, maneuvering his way around the mountain of boxes yet to be unpacked because if all else fails, at the very least it seems Chris has enough ornaments to fill the huge tree. 

Chris nods, and Sebastian makes his way over to him. Just before he starts his search for the end of the cord, he leans in and presses his lips to Chris’. 

“Mmmm,” Chris says in approval. “Not the kind of help I was expecting but I’m not going to complain.”

Sebastian laughs at his boyfriend’s joke, his tongue peeking out to slide along his bottom lip as he does. “Like seeing you tied up like that, what can I say.”

Chris’ expression goes from surprised to steamy in a matter of seconds. “And I like that you like it.”

They both giggle as they work together to free Chris from his entanglement while not further knotting the strings of Christmas lights. Chris even makes a point to give Sebastian more kisses as thanks.

Sebastian goes back to his tinsel search, opening the last of the boxes.

“Um, I think we have a problem.” He says holding up the sole cardboard box of tinsel in Chris’ direction. “Don’t think we have enough.”

Chris appraises the medium-sized box in Seb’s arms and then looks at the towering tree in front of the window. “No, I suppose we don’t.”

“You wanna give up and watch a movie or something?” Seb offers, figuring there isn’t much else they can do tonight. “How about _A Christmas Story.”_

“Nah,” Chris says, his Boston accent coming through. “I have a better idea.”

“What’s that?” Sebastian asks, his brows arching in curiosity.

Chris closes the distance between them and takes the box out of Sebastian’s hands. He tosses it onto the floor and then pulls Sebastian into him. He threads one large hand in Seb’s hair and the other reaches behind him to rest on his ass. Chris brings their mouths together in a flurry of kisses, that quickly heat Sebastian’s body with arousal. As if that isn’t bad enough, Sebastian’s dick pulses in his pants when Chris murmurs huskily in his ear.

“I wanna go start a fire and make out with you in bed. And then maybe have you tie me up again.”

Seems like being turned on isn’t going to be a problem at all because with an offer like that, Sebastian would be a fool to refuse.


	3. scrabble

Normally Sebastian would be out for dinner and drinks with friends this time of night, a warm-up of sorts for whatever party they’d be off to in a couple of hours, but this year he’s not spending New Year’s Eve in New York City. There will be no ball drop, apart from maybe watching it on TV. 

Not that he’d ever spent the holiday in Times Square but the city always has a certain electricity in the air this time of year. But this year, he’s spending his first ever holiday season in Massachusetts. 

An Evans family Christmas is unlike anything Sebastian has ever experienced before. His belly is stuffed from the feast of Chinese food and his still cheeks hurt from all the laughter around the dining room table. Knowing Chris as well as he does, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised that when it comes to Chris and his family, everything is the bigger the better when it comes to the holidays.

“Who’s ready?!” Chris bellows, excitedly shaking a game board box in his hand. 

They’ve already played Rummikub, UNO and Clue.

Seb watches as Chris places the Scrabble box on the now empty table, and Scott sighs dramatically.

“Can we not and say we did?”

“Nope,” Chris exclaims chipperly. “It’s a tradition.”

“My favourite one,” Scott says sarcastically but Chris ignores his sass. 

“You know how to play, right babe?” He says instead to Sebastian.

“Uh yeah, I guess. I mean I haven’t played since I was a kid.”

Chris gives his shoulders a squeeze and kisses the top of his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

“Yeah right,” Scott scoffs into his cranberry mule. “It might come as no surprise to you that Chris is competitive, but be forewarned Seb, Scrabble is a _whole_ other level.”

The rest of the Evans family nods in agreement and suddenly Sebastian finds himself very curious as to exactly what they mean.

Already setting up the game board, Chris counters, “Scott’s just bitter that he hasn’t won since the year I was stuck sick in bed.”

Scott sticks his tongue out at Chris as if it’s a totally age appropriate rebuttal. “Not my fault that I’m usually too many drinks in to remember how to spell this close to midnight.” 

Chris laughs at his brother’s logic or lack thereof and Seb cracks a smile too.

Chris’ sisters eagerly offer up their spots, leaving to go check on the kids in the living room. Which in hindsight, Sebastian should have found suspicious. So it’s just him, Chris, Lisa and Scott.

With the board in the middle, Chris passes Sebastian the paisley-patterned drawstring bag of letter tiles. He picks out seven of them and sets them on his wooden letter rack.

“No helping!” Scott shouts at his brother when he catches Chris sneaking a peek at Seb’s tiles. 

Sebastian thinks it’s a little funny that Scott had been the one to warn him about Chris getting competitive but it’s becoming clear that both Evans brothers suffer from the same plight.

He spends the first couple turns exchanging tiles, hoping to eventually get something that can help him make at least a quasi-meaningful contribution to the board. And when he does eventually figure out a word, he’s got to find somewhere to put it.

Scott makes a habit of challenging every single one of Chris’ words which Sebastian finds incredibly amusing. 

Now It’s his turn.

_“SCHOOL”_

Sebastian says laying down the well-worn wooden tiles that are probably older than him.

“11,” he says to Lisa who is keeping score.

“Well done, sweetie,” she tells him and Sebastian feels a swell of pride knowing it’s totally genuine. 

_LEVIATHAN_

Chris says, his fingers moving deftly over the board building his word off of Sebastian’s. ‘V’ on a double letter score and a triple word. That’s 38 points.”

Sebastian doesn’t even know what ‘leviathan’ means, but he’s certainly not going to look like a loser and ask. Instead he looks over at Scott who just shrugs sympathetically like this is a common occurrence and that he also doesn’t know half of the words his brother puts down on the game board.

By the way Chris is crushing them, Sebastian figures Scott is wishing he’d taken Miles up on his offer to play Hungry Hungry Hippos right about now.

“Alright everybody in the living room,” Chris’ sister Shanna announces, “the ball is about to drop.”

“Damn it!” Scott shouts in disappointment. “I had such a good word.”

Sebastian abandons his scrabble letters without a second glance. Now he knows why no one wants to play with Chris, his impressive vocabulary easily unmatched. Maybe Sebastian should ask his boyfriend for some book recommendations to help improve his own ‘vernacular’ in anticipation for next year’s scrabble showdown.

_Next year._

It’s that sobering thought that makes Sebastian pause for a moment. It’s not that he wants to put any kind of expectation on his and Chris’ relationship but as Chris stretches a party hat over his head, makes his heart skip more than a couple of beats. Because he’d really love nothing more than to bring every new year in like this, not in a club or penthouse in the city with strangers.

The kids are already blowing hard on their party horns, Dodger’s tail wagging from all the noise and excitement. Sebastian’s expression can’t help but mirror the enthusiasm on Chris’ face. 

Chris takes Sebastian’s hand in his, squeezing tight as the countdown begins. Eyes are glued to the giant TV mounted wall while chanting out the last ten seconds of the year. But as Sebastian’s own gaze wanders to his left, he finds Chris watching him. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything, interrupted by a rousing shout of _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Sebastian tilts his chin up, closing the distance for a New Year’s kiss. With Chris’ family all around he’s expecting something light and chaste but when Chris’ warm palms cradle his face, his tongue slipping past Sebastian’s slightly parted lips, he finds himself needing to reach out and grip Chris’ right bicep to help ground him.

“Happy New Year, baby,” Chris whispers, his thumb brushing along Sebastian’s cheekbone intently holding his gaze like they’re the only ones in the room. Despite the many hoots, hollers and excited barks surrounding them, this moment does feel private and special. The celebratory cacophony barely registering to either of them

“Happy New Year Uncle Chris and Seb!” Miles calls out at them, breaking the spell.

Chris chuckles at what Sebastian can only assume is the confusion on his face. Chris’ hands fall, he turns and his arms open up wide, “C’mere buddy! I’ve already got my kiss, now I need my first hug of the New Year!” 

Miles all but launches himself in their direction that it takes both Chris and Seb to stop the impact; Chris’ nephew loops arm around each of their necks and squeezes them both tight. A round of full-bellied laughter erupts out of all, just like so many other times tonight. If he’s being honest, his cheeks actually hurt a little from laughing so much. 

“Happy New Year,” Sebastian says, ruffling the boy’s hair and the toothy grin that looks back at him, leaves no question in his mind why Chris always chooses to spend the holidays with the people who love him the most. And despite his disbelief, that seems to include him now.

Chris helps disentangle Sebastian from Miles’ death grip.

He escapes by making his way over to Chris’ mom, just in time too it seems; because Chris is suddenly at the bottom of a niece, nephew, Dodger doggy pile. 

Lisa extends a flute of sparkling cider in his direction. “Happy New Year, sweetie,” she says, her voice always so gentle and warm. 

“You too,” he smiles, taking the glass she’s holding out to him. “Thank you for letting me crash your game night and celebrate with your family.”

Chris’ mom laughs like he’s just said the funniest thing. “Oh honey, don’t be silly. You didn’t crash anything, for what it’s worth, I think you fit in pretty perfectly. And by the smile on my son’s face, I’d say he wholeheartedly agrees.”

She gestures behind him, and Sebastian looks over his shoulder to see that Scott has taken his brother’s place as the human trampoline and Chris is walking towards them. He and his mom share a kiss and hug.

Lisa continues her cider deliveries, leaving Chris and Seb at the edge of the kitchen.

“So you got any New Year’s resolutions?” Seb asks.

“You mean other than the same one I make every year, saying I’ll lay off the beer?” Chris laughs and gestures to the green bottle in his hand. “No, I’d say that life’s already pretty perfect.”

“I’ve got one.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris asks and Seb can tell his boyfriend is more than a little curious. 

“Mmhmm, I’m gonna join a Scrabble club.”

The burst of laughter that erupts between them is contagious and even his acting chops are no help with the ruse.

“Better yet,” Chris says, leaning in close enough so only Seb can hear him. “How about I give you private lessons?” 


	4. quarantine

Things are different this year and if he’s being honest, he’s not happy about it.

He knows it should be enough that his family and friends are safe and healthy. That it’s a lot more than other people around the world can say right now. 

But Chris _loves_ Christmas. It’s his favourite time of year. Full of joy and merriment; time off from obligations meant to be spent with all the people he loves. But due to some very shitty circumstances, the person he loves the most is stuck hundreds of miles away.

It’s not Sebastian’s fault that he had just gotten back to New York when the governor issued a state-wide lockdown. And as much as Chris knows that, he’s beyond disappointed and doing a terrible job of hiding it.

His sister invited him over to help string the lights on the windows and even she mentioned how unusual it was not to hear him humming Christmas tunes. He’s pretty sure it’s not by accident that Scott has called him everyday from LA to reminisce about all the fun memories of Christmases past either. But the last thing he wants is for his family to start worrying about him.

Chris has to give Sebastian credit, even all the way from New York, his boyfriend is doing everything he can to cheer Chris up. Suggesting he set up the tree, blast his favourite carols in the living room and make a day of it. He even orders a little tree online so they can do it together. It helps a little, the festive decorations do make him smile, he just wishes Sebastian were here to help hang the baubles and fluff the garland.

Dodger is cuddled up on his lap, head resting on Chris’ chest while he reads. The twinkle of the multi-coloured lights reflects off the fresh thick coat of snow outside. But even the profound words of Hermann Hesse can’t hold his attention today. 

“Wanna go for a walk, Bubba?” He asks Dodger. Who at his favourite four letter word, immediately uses Chris as a springboard to pounce towards the door. 

The fresh air does improve his mood a little and when his mom calls later that afternoon, he manages to be a decent conversationalist. He listens to her recount her progress on her jigsaw puzzle and about the stack of Christmas cards the mailman had dropped off. Chris is thankful that she does most of the talking and that she doesn’t come right out and ask how he’s doing. Because if there’s one person he’s never able to fool, it’s his mom. 

“How is Sebastian doing?” She asks instead; and he immediately retracts the silent gratitude he’d just telepathically sent her over the phone. 

Chris lets out a heavy sigh. “He’s good. Bummed that he won’t get to spend the holiday with us.” Suddenly on the verge of tears as a fresh wave of disappointment hits him.

“Oh honey. I know this is hard for you.” His mom sympathizes. “But keep your chin up. Things are hard for everyone right now, but Sebastian’s got to feel pretty lonely being cooped up in the city all himself. Maybe we could bake some cookies to send to him.”

“He’d love that,” Chris tells his mom earnestly, because Sebastian _would_ love that. He’d be beyond touched that Chris’s mom would think to do something nice for him. Chris can already envision Seb’s face lighting up with his favourite bashful smile.

“Perfect,” she says. “Come by tomorrow and we’ll whip some up.”

He hangs up the phone, promising that he’ll be over.

Chris thinks about calling Sebastian, maybe asking him what kind of Christmas cookie is his favourite; but he’s in a funk. He has no doubt that Seb will try and make him feel better even though out of the two of them, it’s his boyfriend that’s got it way worse. So instead Chris goes to his bedroom and decides to put on _A Christmas Story,_ hoping that’ll cheer him up a bit before it’s time to call.

***

Sebastian has been lying on his couch counting the number of emergency sirens for who knows how long. It’s not like he has much else to do, having already done his workout and made himself a peanut butter sandwich for dinner because after the mustard chicken fiasco, it’s about all he can handle today. Generally, having time off is supposed to be relaxing. But when it’s by order of the governor and you’re stuck inside your one-bedroom apartment with only yourself as company, Sebastian found out that it got old very quick.

Even so, it’s Chris he’s most concerned about. As good of an actor as his boyfriend is, the false bravado in his voice each time they talk on FaceTime is getting more and more worrisome.

He makes a point to send Chris funny memes and clips of his newest kitchen mishap of which there have been many. And while Chris does his best to laugh along, Sebastian easily notes that his boyfriend’s signature robust giggles don’t hold their usual sincerity.

He wracks his brain for something, _anything_ that’ll help erase the shittiness of the situation. Short of breaking orders and flying up to Boston, he’s not sure what else he can do. 

*

Fresh out of the shower, towel slung low on his hips. Sebastian glances at the time. Chris should be calling soon and he’s decided to pull out all the stops tonight. He’s not sure why he didn’t think of this sooner, but he’s determined to make his boyfriend feel better and he’s past the point of caring if has to play dirty to do it.

Sebastian spreads himself out on his bed, his back resting against the headboard and his lower half still covered by the soft white terrycloth. Goosebumps rise on his tan skin and his nipples bead in protest of the chill in the air. He’d meant to turn up the heat but he hopes that Chris will help him do that all the way from Massachusetts. No sooner does his phone flash with his favourite selfie of the two of them from their last trip to Mexico before the world went to hell in a handbasket. Chris had snapped it one sunny afternoon when they’d been lounging together on the private beach, which seems like a lifetime ago now. 

“Hey!” Seb greets, keeping his voice upbeat and cheery. He keeps the camera just on his face, leaving his boyfriend not a single clue as to what he’s got up his sleeve. 

“Hi,” Chris answers, but his voice is a little raspy like he’s just woken up or something. “Dodge and I had a nap.”

“Sounds cozy,” Sebastian tells him with a wicked smile already on his lips, not wanting to wait another minute to let Chris in on his plan. “I just had... _a shower.”_

It’s cute the way he can see his words slowly register on his boyfriend’s face. Chris’ expression quickly morphs from sleepy to heady.

“Wanna see?” Seb offers, extending his arm out so the front-facing camera catches all the way from his jaw down his chest to the light dusting of hair on his happy trail. Chris’ Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, obviously enjoying the sight of Sebastian’s bare skin and to be honest, it’s the exact reaction he’d been hoping for.

What Sebastian hadn’t anticipated was the screen going black as Chris shouts, “Be right back,” from somewhere inside his bedroom. Worry floods Sebastian thinking maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. But when he hears his boyfriend calling Dodger’s name he figures out what Chris is doing. 

“Sorry,” he huffs, picking the phone back up. “Just wanted to give us some privacy.” Chris settles himself back on the soft white and blue striped sheets covering his king-size bed, propping his upper body against his headboard almost identical to Sebastian. 

Seb smiles feeling relieved and then teasingly asks, “Yeah? We gonna need it?”

He bites his bottom lip, knowing how much Chris likes it when he does that, and the resulting groan tells him all he needs to know. 

_Game on._

He doesn’t even get a chance to ask what Chris wants him to do.

“Touch ‘em,” his boyfriend orders, his words holding not a single hint of suggestion but are rather an urgent command. His normally bright blue eyes have grown dark and dilated, already fixated on every inch of Seb’s body and it’s _glorious_. 

Sebastian obliges, lifting a finger up to his mouth, slipping it past his lips to moisten it. Then he lowers it back to his chest and hisses as he lazily brushes it over each of his nipples. 

“That’s it, nice and slow,” Chris encourages. It’s hard not to smirk at the fact that even when they’re miles apart, Chris can so easily assume control over him. 

He continues drawing circles over his sensitive nipples, and his cock is already leaking from it, poking up against the towel. The sound of Sebastian’s own pitiful moans remind him that if he’s not careful, he’ll come before Chris even takes off his shirt. 

“Pinch them.” Comes another order and Sebastian is basically already useless. Complying to the sound of Chris’ rough bedroom voice telling him what to do will always be instinctual for him. 

So he does it. And Chris moans when he does. Rewarding him by taking off his shirt, leaving Sebastian to oogle his boyfriend’s bare torso, the pale inked skin that covered more muscles than he could ever hope to have.

“Show me,” his boyfriend urges, nodding down towards the bottom of the frame. Sebastian makes a show of removing the towel to expose himself. And by the way Chris licks his plump, pink lips, he has no doubt he likes what he sees.

“It’s already wet,” Seb tells him, as if Chris can’t see it for himself. But nothing quite turns Chris on like words. 

Hastily propping up his phone against a stack of pillows, he makes it so his whole body is in the shot. He’s on his knees, his dick hanging heavy between his legs. Sebastian reaches and starts to stoke himself, his hand gently sliding over the smooth skin of his cock. It’s slow, light and teasing. He wants to make this last, even though he’s got lube closeby for when things get a little more serious. 

“Stroke it, like how I do,” Chris instructs him. 

Sebastian immediately imagines Chris’ warm palm engulfing his cock, the way his thick fingers easily wrap about him, feeling rougher though much more satisfying than his own delicate ones. Continuing to steadily move his hand up and down his length, Sebastian starts to crave more friction and pressure; so he 

“What are you doing?” He panting softly between each word. 

“Watching you and getting hard.” 

And Sebastian wishes he could see the way Chris’ erection is thickening in his pants, probably already nudging at his waistband in hopes someone will pay it some attention. God, Sebastian wants to.

“Now play with yourself for me.” The words could mean a million different things, but Sebastian already knows what Chris wants; though he teases his boyfriend anyway. 

“Already am,” he says. His breathing becomes less steady, inhaling sharply each time he passes over his cockhead, deliberately tugging back the foreskin so Chris can watch as he circling his red, swollen tip with the pad of his thumb.

Sebastian looks at the screen, seeing now that Chris’ hands out of frame and he wonders if he’s finally touching himself. 

“You know what I mean.”

Unable to keep up the game, his knees spread wider. Sebastian reaches for the lube and quickly pours some over his fingers. He’s already loose from his little warmup in the shower but Chris doesn’t know that, so it makes his whole body shiver when his boyfriend’s eyes go wide when he easily stuffs himself with two fingers.

“Like this?” He moans, crooking his fingers just the way he likes. A zing of sensation zipping up his spine when he massages his prostate. “When are you gonna show me what you’re doing over there?” He pants out, a little jealous that he can’t see Chris’ perfect cock from this angle.

Chris doesn’t disappoint. Shifting the camera lower so Sebastian has the perfect close-up view. His gaze tracks each stroke of Chris’ fist, watching him squeeze the plump head tightly as his thumb diggs into the slit to smear more precome all over it. Sebastian would love nothing more than to suck on in. Worship his boyfriend’s perfect with hot licks and kisses all over, it’s been too long and he wants it so badly that he swears he can almost taste it on his tongue.

Sebastian’s head tilts back, his back arching and knees wobbling as his body sings with the anticipation of release. He keeps jacking his cock, fighting to keep his eyes open and watch the pleasure on his boyfriend’s face, but it feels too good. Instead, he just listens to Chris’ husky groans, which seem to be in sync with his own shaky breaths, as he imagines it’s Chris’ fist working him over and that it’s his cock in Seb’s ass. 

“Fuck it, baby. Fuck your hand so good for me. Wish that was me filling you up so good.” 

He whines at the wonderful mix of commands, wistfulness and praise. It’s a pathetic moan that would be embarrassing in any other context but with his legs spread and his own cock dripping, it seems apt. 

“Can I come?” He begs, desperately; barely able to form words seeing as his brain has melted due to the sheer amount of impending pleasure. “Please, let me come.”

“Only if you turn around and face me,” Chris offers in compromise. 

Turning himself, forty-five degrees, Chris can better see how Seb’s chest is heaving and how heavy and full his balls are.

His boyfriend’s voice grows soft, _“Jesus Christ_ baby, you’re gorgeous.”

The love, adoration in Chris’ words make Sebastian shudder, his entire frame quaking as his orgasm wrecks him. His cock spurts endlessly all over his hand, chest and stomach, another shower all but essential at the mess he’s made all over himself. 

Chris isn’t far behind. His breath is heavy, his eyes drift closed in the frame while he continues to drive up into his hand. Sebastian forces his eyes open, not wanting to miss the main attraction. Though the rest of his body flops onto the mattress, limp like cooked spaghetti. But it’s worth it, because the sound that rips through his phone’s speakers as Chris comes is _almost_ enough to get Seb hard again. 

***

They’ve cleaned up and are now each snuggled under their respective blankets, both of them laying on their sides holding their camera next to them on the pillow.

“What are your favourite kind of Christmas cookies?” Chris asks Sebastian. 

“Why?” 

“Just curious,” He answers, not wanting to give away the surprise. 

“Umm probably sugar cookies, you know the ones with that fluffy green icing and the little sprinkles?” Sebastian tells him.

“Like the ones you buy at the store?” Chris inquires, narrowing his gaze on his boyfriend.

“Yeah, what about you? What’s your favourite?” 

“My great-grandma’s famous shortbread cookies,” he tries not to drool just thinking about them. “You _have_ to try it.”

Sebastian chuckles at how excited he is over cookies, “Alright, next year.”

His face must fall because Sebastian says softly, “I’m sorry I can be there, really wish I could.”

“Me too.” Chris admits and as much as he’s still a little bummed he gets it. Sure, it’s not the holiday they’d planned to spend together; but in a pretty terrible year at the very least he’s gotten to share it with the love of his life. Even if it is through a screen. 

“I love you,” he tells Sebastian and the way his boyfriend’s cheeks blush instantaneously, is just one of the many reasons why.

“Love you too, even all the way from New York.” Sebastian tells him. “We’ll be together soon, and in the meantime we really should do this more often.”

Chris laughs in agreement but he’s also still reeling with unresolved guilt from all his grumpiness. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“No problem, babe.” Seb tells him, his eyes full of sincerity. “This year’s been a real hard one, and I figure if we can make it to the other side together, then there’s nothing that can stop us. No matter where we are in the world, you’re stuck with me.”

Chris looks forward to sending a tin full of his favourite shortbread to New York just to remind Sebastian that he wouldn’t want it any other way. 


	5. early riser

Chris’s eyes peek open, the room still dark at the relatively early morning hour. His gaze drifts to the window, it’s still dark though he can still make out the sparkle of the snowflakes fluttering to the ground. A white Christmas. _Perfect._

He shifts carefully, trying to see the time but as he moves the grip around his waist tightens keeping him from moving too far.

“No.” A raspy protest muffles against his chest, burrowing in closer. “It’s still dark out.”

Chris’s lips turn up into a smile, his arms wrapping around the solid mass nestled on top of him.

“But it’s _Christmas,_ ” he reminds his husband, whose eyes are still pinched tightly closed. Chris presses a light kiss to the mass of fluff atop of Seb’s head and jostles him a little bit. “Gotta go see if Santa came.”

“I’m pretty sure ten Santas came by the amount of presents under the tree,” Sebastian answers with a sigh. He rolls off of Chris and tugs the duvet up and over his head and shoulders to go back to sleep, just slightly less enthusiastic than his better half. Though Dodger rustles at the foot of the bed, his collar jangling more reliably than an alarm.

The dog offers them both a loud yawn before he moves up to plop his head on Chris’ chest where Sebastian’s laid just moments ago.

“Merry Christmas Bubba!” Chris enthuses in his doggy voice, ruffling Dodger’s soft fur lovingly. “Want to go get Libby and see what Santa brought you?” 

Dodger’s head perks at the name of his favourite person and Chris’ heart grows two sizes. Jumping down from the California king, Dodger hurries towards the door.

“I swear you’re the only parent in the history of the world who wakes their kid up on Christmas morning.” Sebastian mumbles from underneath his blanket fort. 

Chris lifts the corner of the striped duvet, a large hand running along the smooth expanse of Sebastian’s back stopping when he reaches the base of his neck. He gives the smallest of squeezes as he whispers sultrily, “Well you could always give me a reason to stay in bed.” 

Sebastian’s body tenses beneath his palm, reacting instinctively to his touch. 

“Whaddya say?” Chris prompts. “I’ll let Dodger out and when I get back in here, you can warm me back up.”

“What time is it?” His husband asks, turning to look at him. Chris smirks at the question, having rightly suspected it wouldn’t take too much convincing. 

“Six.”

“She’ll be up soon,” Seb warns, sleep still thick on his lips. Chris is quick to kiss it away, his tongue urging Sebastian open for him. He’s welcomed warmly, Seb’s eyes drifting closed from desire rather than sleep as their mouths move swiftly together. 

He’s enjoying how Seb’s lips are softly swelling against his. Though Dodger’s whines risk turning into barks that could put an end to things before they even get started. 

“I’ll be quick,” Chris tells him between kisses. 

He means it both as in _I’ll be right back_ but he’s also got to be quick with Sebastian because his family will be here with bells on before they know it. Plus time tends to get more than a little fuzzy when he’s got Sebastian in his arms.

Dodger nips at his heels, eager to go play in the snow. With Dodger’s business done and a chill in his bones, Chris hurries back to the bedroom eager to warm up the old fashioned way while Dodger helps himself to some breakfast in the kitchen.

“I’m back,” he whispers, his voice still a little raspy from sleep while he drops his sweats and tiptoes back towards the bed. Sebastian’s curled up on his side, clutching Chris’ pillow in his arms. It’s so adorable that he _almost_ feels bad disrupting. But he figures they’ve got to get up soon anyway and once he gets his mouth on Sebastian, it’s very likely he won’t mind losing a couple minutes of sleep.

Sebastian mumbles something but doesn’t make any effort to move. Chris smiles, knowing the sounds that are about to come out of that perfect pink mouth are about to get a lot more animated.

Chris scoots in on Sebastian’s side of the bed, the bed feeling rather empty with just the two of them. Wrapping himself around his husband, Sebastian subconsciously snuggles back into Chris, but he has no intention of letting him sleep. Instead, he begins to coax his husband awake by pressing wet kisses just behind Seb’s ear in his sweet spot all while reaching between his legs to touch his cock.

He gives his husband a light squeeze yet it’s enough for Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath to be unmistakable. 

“You gonna roll over for me and let me have my way with you?” Chris’ dick hardens, thoroughly enjoying its current residence against the cradle of Seb’s perfect ass. 

Sebastian whimpers a soft _Mmmm_ as Chris begins to thumb at his slit; he slides back leaving enough room for him to roll onto his back all while never taking his hand off of him. With Seb spread out on his back, the pillow now abandoned, Chris frames his husband’s slender body, forearms on either side of his beautiful face, his chain dangling between them. Gazing down at his favourite pair of grey-blue eyes, Chris drowns in every ounce of lust he finds in them. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Sebastian arches up into him, his warm hands seeking to touch and Chris is more than happy to let him. He loves the way Seb’s fingers brush through the hair on his chest, softly digging into the firm flesh underneath.

Head dipping down, Chris decorates a path from the curve of Seb’s neck, down across his chest with kisses. When Chris reaches Seb’s nipples, he spends a little extra time knowing just how much his husband loves it. Seb’s hands eagerly thread in his hair, trying to hold him there, wanting Chris to feast on his sensitive buds until he comes. But Chris is mindful of the time and with all the festivities they have planned today, he’s not willing to risk having to wait to taste Sebastian, so with a hint of disappointment, he moves lower.

“I don’t think we have time,” Sebastian says, breathily. 

“Shhh, let me worry about that.”

As he settles between his husband’s spread knees, Chris sucks the warm soft skin of his husband’s inner thigh. Seb’s cock is fully hard now, weeping with desire so Chris harbours absolutely no restraint as he wraps a fist around the base, gives the velvety skin two or three preemptive strokes before he opens his mouth wide and swallows him whole. 

“Fuck,” Seb pants outs obviously a little surprised by Chris’ haste. And with good reason, because normally Chris would spend hours teasing him before giving him what he wants. But with the knowledge that this could very well be interrupted any moment by a very excited little girl and her best canine, he gets busy.

He bobs up and down, his own lashes fluttering closed, thoroughly consumed by how possessive it makes him feel to claim and be consumed by his husband like this.

As Seb’s hips start to jerk up, Chris rests his forearm across his hips to keep him still. He backs off, needing to take a breath.

The ragged sound escaping his lungs easily matches the needy desperation in Sebastian’s. 

The salty taste of Seb on his lips, has Chris leaning in for more. This time he licks around the base of his husband’s cock, pointedly tonguing all the way the prominent vein, pleased with the perfect combination of tortured moans and drops of precome it earns him. Swirls of his tongue all over the leaking tip quickly lap it all up.

“I’m close,” Sebastian says as if the rapid rise and fall of his chest isn’t proof enough that he’s on the edge of orgasm. 

Slipping two fingers into his mouth, Chris slicks them up before reaching to massage Seb’s taint, who eagerly moans his approval. 

“My balls,” Seb gruffs out, his voice rough like gravel. “Suck ‘em.”

The corners of Chris’ lips lift at the order, the tip of his husband’s cock slipping out of his mouth. Sebastian tucks his knees up, giving Chris all the access he needs to fulfill the filthy request. And now that Chris’ mouth is otherwise occupied, Sebastian wastes no time wrapping a hand around his shaft, already giving long, firm pulls from the base to the tip. 

“Just like that,” Seb begs, feverishly jerking himself as Chris’ beard brushes over his sac. 

Chris slowly takes each of Seb’s heavy balls into his mouth, sucking it gently at first, rolling it around, enjoying the weight on his tongue. Then he makes Sebastian whimper when he sucks harder this time.

With his family’s impending arrival, Chris really should get on with it. Make Sebastian cry out his name and cover himself in what he’s sure will be a healthy amount of come. But it’s too tempting, the sweet furl of muscle nestled between his husband’s ass cheeks. All he has to do is move a little lower and he can have his own morning feast.

The gasp that fills their bedroom when he licks Sebastian’s asshole is downright pornographic, and Chris can’t help but let it go directly to his ego. He eats his husband out like he’s starved, unsure of when he’ll ever eat again. Licking up and down the crease of his ass, nudging Seb’s taint with his nose and lapping at his hole just to hear more pretty sounds fall from his husband’s lips.

“Oh God,” Sebastian mewls. His cock is red and angry on the verge of erupting all over himself with just another pump of two of his hand. Chris gives him the motivation he needs by working his tongue inside the warm heat of Seb’s ass.

That’s all it takes. Sebastian’s mouth slams shut to keep his moans from escaping and it turns his face the prettiest shade of pink. 

Sebastian’s breathing starts to even back out as Chris crawls his way back up his body, licking up drops of come along the way. When he reaches Sebastian’s mouth, he plunges his tongue inside sharing a heady mix of all the decadent tastes he’d gotten to enjoy. 

His husband clings to him, thanking Chris with slow and meaningful kisses of gratitude.

“I’d love to stay here all day, but something tells me we’ve run out of time,” Chris mumbles before Seb’s lips meet his again.

“Ah right, Christmas.” Sebastian muses, turning his head to look at the clock. “Almost forgot about that.”

“With me around? Impossible. Now go get your gorgeous ass in the shower and meet me downstairs in ten.”

“Do I have any other choice?” 

“Nope,” Chris says, cheerily. He gives Sebastian one last kiss, before all but leaps up off the bed.

Sebastian follows suit, albeit with a tad less enthusiasm. Chris doesn’t begrudge him any though, he knows his love for Christmas is a bit over the top.

“Oh and babe?” Chris says, appreciating the view of his husband’s slender body from the back as he makes his way to the ensuite.

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t forget to put on your Christmas pajamas.”

*

Fresh from a quick shower, Sebastian runs a towel over his hair. He dutifully puts on the pajamas Chris had bought for him to wear this morning but he feels a little silly to be dressed in the red and white Disney print. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that Libby’s door is still closed, though it’s still not quite 7am, so it should be any moment now. As much as he likes to give Chris a hard time, he really is looking forward to this morning. He remembers how excited he always was on Christmas morning and can’t wait to see the pure, unadulterated joy on his daughter’s little face.

“Don’t you look adorable,” Chris says with a kiss before passing Seb a holiday mug filled with hot coffee. If the orgasm hadn’t been enough to wake him up, this would’ve definitely done the trick.

“Thanks,” Seb smiles. His husband’s compliments never fail to light him up. “And thanks for, you know… this morning.”

“My pleasure,” Chris grins. His gaze still holding a spark of heat. “Mom always taught us that it’s better to give than to receive.”

Sebastian feels his cheeks heat at the mention of his mother-in-law and Chris drapes an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in for a hug.

“Careful! I’m going to spill!” He protests, not wanting to stain Chris’ pajama top. God knows he doesn’t want to take the blame for ruining the annual Christmas photo. Dodger’s collar jingles, running towards the stairs and not a moment later, they both catch the familiar pad of two quick little feet padding on the hardwood. 

“You ready?” Chris asks him, eyes full of excitement, his smile so bright it’s almost blinding.

Sebastian doesn’t even get the chance to answer because a little blonde bundle of energy wearing the same festive pajamas is calling out for them. 

“Daddy? Papa?” Her little voice calls out excitedly, much more chipper than Sebastian had been when he first woke up. Chris is already at the bottom of the stairs and Seb trails behind. He watches as his husband swiftly scoops their daughter up in his arms like she weighs nothing. 

“Merry Christmas!” He greets, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Libby giggles, her face scrunching up at the way Chris’ beard rubs her soft skin.

“Merry Christmas Daddy!” She exclaims, trying her best to wiggle out of his hold; eager to make her way into the living room and discover all of Santa’s deliveries.

“Can’t forget a Christmas kiss for papa,” Chris reminds their daughter before he lets her go. He holds Libby out by the middle towards him and she dutifully kisses the tip of Seb’s nose.

Her little eyes must wander to the tree behind him because she immediately shouts, “HOLY COW!”

Chris sets her down and Sebastian swears that her blue eyes have at least tripled in size as she stares at the mountain of gifts under the brightly lit tree. 

“Look at them all,” she says softly to herself, so much disbelief in her words that Sebastian has to stop himself from bursting into laughter. This is what he’d looked forward to the most, the sheer wonder on Libby’s face. 

The doorbell rings along with a forceful knock. Dodger barks, scampering to the door. 

“Ho Ho Ho!” Scott’s voice bellows from the foyer having let himself in anyway. “Merry Christmas!”

“Uncle Scott come look at all the _presents!”_ Libby urges, pulling Scott towards the living room. 

It’s not long before the rest of Chris’ family has made their way over and the whole extravaganza of presents, carols and more brunch food than anyone could possibly eat begins. It’s complete and utter chaos but it’s magical.

Chris and Sebastian both beam watching their daughter open up her gifts. Each new one earning an excited shriek, then needing to be immediately unboxed and put together so she can play with it.

When everybody finally takes a break to watch the Disney Holiday parade on TV, Sebastian tucks himself in the corner of the couch, his new NASA cap conveniently providing cover for his closed eyes. He takes advantage of the quiet to try and squeeze in a little cat nap before they have to pack up and move the celebration to Lisa’s house for dinner. 

“Ah, Jesus fudging Christ,” Chris cries out in pain, startling him.

Sebastian opens his eyes to find his husband hobbling on one foot until he’s close enough to throw his body onto the sectional next to Seb’s. 

“What happened?” Seb asks, his eyes darting over Chris’ body, trying to determine if he’s still in one piece.

“Damn LEGO.” Chris gripes, gesturing to the mess that the kids had left on the floor. 

Sebastian bursts out into laughter at his husband’s misfortune. “I think you’re gonna live.”

Chris puts on an animated pout that only makes Seb’s smile bigger. Wiggling his maimed foot in his husband’s direction he says, “I think you should kiss it better.” 

“You wish.” Seb tells him, but he leans in and gives Chris a kiss on the lips just because. 

Warm palms anchor themselves on each side of his face and Chris kisses him again, harder this time. “No need, all of my Christmas wishes have already come true.”


End file.
